


Something Important to Say

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Mary has something she's been keeping to herself and when Flo agrees that they all need to talk to each other more, it seems like the right time to finally put it into words. AU to the end of "Out on a Limb".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Something Important to Say

**Author's Note:**

> First few lines of dialogue taken from canon.

"You know, everything we uncovered... It's enough to put a gal off men altogether," Mary said, forcing a brightness and confidence — that she wasn't entirely sure she felt — into her words.

"How so?" Flo asked.

"Oh, I don't know... I think I've gone off the whole idea of romance. Probably won't even bother getting a boyfriend."

Flo put down her sandwich and fixed her with a look. "Mary, don't let one bad apple ruin everything. If I'd done that, I'd never have married Herb and I would have missed out on all those amazing years. I am so glad that I told you what happened. And I'm glad that it helped Maxine."

"Us women need to talk to each other more..." Mary trailed off, a tiny voice at the back of her mind nagging at her that she had her own unspoken thoughts that rattled around inside her mind whenever she spent too much time alone.

"We really do...and don't shut yourself off to happiness. Not all men are like Irwin." Flo gestured at her with her sandwich and Mary forced herself to smile back.

Mary chewed her sandwich in silence for a few moments before mustering up the courage for her next words. "What if a gal had been thinking for a while that perhaps she just wasn't all that interested in men? That maybe she never really was even though she's supposed to be."

Flo set her sandwich down and asked, "Thinking for how long?"

"Well, maybe on and off for a year or more?" Mary shrugged and examined the piece of sandwich in her hands just for something to look at.

"Would these thoughts maybe have something to do with how a gal sometimes looked at certain women when she thought other people weren't watching?" Flo asked gently.

Mary struggled to swallow the lump in her throat and she nodded, a tiny little gesture that she was almost scared to make. "Perhaps."

"I would say that she must be feeling quite scared and vulnerable given how awful the world can be," Flo said, walking around to the other side of the table to stand beside Mary.

"Sure, I mean, it's not just illegal, is it? It's a sin as well. I've seen what might happen to... such a person were the police or other people to..." Mary's bottom lip wobbled and she pressed her lips together.

"I would say that there's not a darn thing wrong with her and that I wished the world weren't such a nasty, judgmental place so that she could live her life free to be herself," Flo said. "I'd also say that this gal's friends would be happy for her and support her."

"Really?" Mary finally looked up and found Flo smiling back at her.

"Really, Mary," Flo put her hand on Mary's shoulder and gently gave it a squeeze.

"You won't," — Mary quickly dashed the back of her hand over her eyes to get rid of the tears — "you won't tell Frankie and Trudy, will you? I need time to build up the nerve to tell them."

"Oh honey, they're detectives, I think they probably knew before you," Flo chuckled fondly, wrapping Mary up in a big hug, "but I'd never tell anyone your business. You tell them when you're good and ready."

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many scenes in this show where I really expect them to go a different way with Mary's character. I mean, I'm sure Mary has had crushes on more women that I have! Since the show has not provided, I shall entertain myself.


End file.
